


A Chance to Choose

by PilgrimKitty



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Captivity, Gen, Implied or Off-stage Rape/Non-con, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Rape/Non-con Elements, blatant overusage of exposition without enough dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-25
Updated: 2012-06-25
Packaged: 2017-11-08 13:11:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/443538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PilgrimKitty/pseuds/PilgrimKitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek turned Erica to give her back control over her body, not take it away again.  So when Erica goes into heat, Derek wants to keep her safe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Chance to Choose

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mrs_sakuma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrs_sakuma/gifts).



> This is just a short little ficlet I originally wrote on my tumblr. I was writing a prompt and it got out of hand, too long, so I decided to just flesh it out a bit and make it into a ficlet. Anyone is more than welcome to take this idea and run with this for a longer fic, if they like. Unbetaed.

Derek remembered a conversation with Laura, a few years ago, about how much she hated going into heat. About how humiliating, dehumanizing, and degrading it was. To have no control over her body. To turn into a mindless, horny animal, rutting against things and people, begging to be fucked. How every time she gave in to her instincts, she woke up the next morning feeling like she’d been taken advantage of, like she’d been raped, because Heat is like being drunk. The ability to consent or make good decisions just _wasn’t there._

Derek turned Erica to give her back control over her body, not to take it away. Her epilepsy stole her control, and Derek wanted to give it back to her. She was his Beta, and he cared for her. He had no desire to take her as a mate, but he was still responsible for her. Not only for the people she might hurt, but for her own peace of mind, for the safety of her own heart. Erica was Pack. He needed to protect her.

He smelled it as soon as it started. He was tuned in enough to his senses and his Pack to know what he was smelling before Isaac, Boyd, Jackson or even Scott started scenting her pheromones in the air. When Derek walked into the room, Erica was on him in an instant, trying to kiss him, hormones practically dripping from her. And for a moment, Derek was tempted to give in, to let it happen. He could smell her want, her _need_ so strongly, and his wolf wanted it. Wanted to throw her onto the ground and rut into her with reckless abandon. Derek growled before grabbing her wrists, hard, and pulling her through the old tunnels.

“Come with me,” he ordered, and Erica submitted, every instinct in her telling her to do what the Alpha said, waiting for him to mount her and give her what her body was begging for.

Derek was rough with her, he knew that. He had to keep the wolf completely clamped down in his mind. He had to get Erica contained before the hormonal, teenage boys who hadn’t had a lifetime of getting used to this stuff showed up and tried to force themselves on her.

There was a reinforced steel cage in the tunnels. Derek had built it himself for times he needed to control his Pack, for the full moon. He hadn’t originally thought he’d use it for this purpose, but now it made sense. He wanted to keep Erica safe.

Derek threw her into the cage harder than he should have. He heard three of her ribs break as she hit the steel bars, but they’d be healed soon enough. He locked the padlock and stepped back from the cage.

“What did I do wrong?” Erica asked.

“Nothing,” Derek tried to reassure her. ”You’ve done nothing wrong, Erica, I promise. Your body is going into heat. Your wolf wants to get pupped, and if I don’t lock you up, in a few hours you’ll be so mindlessly horny you’ll fuck your way through every guy in town. And you’ll probably regret every second of it when it’s over.”

Erica looked confused and torn. The heat hadn’t fully settled in yet. She still had enough of her mind yet to hear his logic, but a part of her couldn’t understand why getting fucked and pregnant was a bad thing.

“How long will it last?” she asked. He could hear her heartbeat increasing, smell her arousal. He could feel the ambient temperature rise slightly as her rising body temperature warmed the air around her. It took every ounce of his control to not get in there and mount her right then and there.

“I don’t know exactly. You’re not a born wolf, and it’s your first heat. For Laura it was usually about three days. It ends faster if you give in, but I don’t think you’d want the consequences of that.”

She was sixteen. Derek kept reminding himself that even if her body was telling him she was old enough, the law disagreed. If he let her out, if one of the Pack didn’t fuck her through her heat, she’d probably wind up at a bar letting middle aged men do whatever they wanted to her. The mere thought of strange, human men touching his beta had Derek letting out a low growl. Besides, while Erica's wolf might want to get pupped, Erica the human was a 16-year-old virgin who hadn't had a steady boyfriend yet. Derek wanted to give Erica the chance to decide for herself when to lose her virginity, and who to lose it with. Derek hoped that when Erica was ready, she might choose Scott or Jackson. If she and Scott eventually mated it would break this ridiculous tie to the Argents, and bring Scott fully into the Pack. On the other hand, Jackson was often a loose canon, and Derek hoped that, someday, a mating relationship would stabilize him. It would also likely raise him up from Omega and give him beta status in the Pack. But in the end it would be Erica's choice. Derek didn't ever want to be one of those Alphas who took his Pack's free well away. Derek chose misfits and outcasts for his Pack, not because they were easier to get to, but because they'd be better fighters once they'd train up. They understood _struggle_. Derek chose the kids he chose to give them more control of their out-of-control teenage lives. He'd push her gently toward what he saw to be her best matches, but he'd let her make the choices for herself in the end.

In the cage, Erica took off her jacket. It was the leather jacket Derek had given her when she joined his Pack. The heat was rising in her. Within two minutes her top and boots were off, and she stood there in a short skirt and lacy black bra. Her hands ran over her own skin absentmindedly. She cupped her own breasts and Derek turned his face away, wishing he could give her more privacy. 

“My mom will worry,” she said, and he recognized that she was forcing herself to breathe slowly. Now that she knew what was going on with her body, she was trying to take control.

“I’ll have someone call Lydia or Allison, get one of the girls to cover for you. Tell your mom you’re having a girls’ night or something.”

“Thanks.” She dropped onto her ass in one corner of the cage, trying to keep herself calm. Derek walked as far away from her as he could to keep an eye on her. He didn’t expect it to be too much longer before the pups started sniffing after her. Erica rocked slightly, her back pressed against the steel bars. He noticed her tights were already a huge run spreading up one leg. He watched as Erica noticed the run and started quietly unraveling her tights, the mindless activity giving her something to focus on. He leaned quietly against a wall and waited.

*****

Derek had been right. Boyd and Jackson were there in less than half an hour, trying to get into the cage. Derek broke several of their bones trying to keep them away. Scott and Isaac followed shortly after, though Scott’s devotion to Allison helped him keep more of his mind. Derek explained the situation to Scott, who bitched at Derek for a while about turning Erica in the first place, and then agreed to get Allison to cover for Erica. He then left, planning to stay as far away from the tunnels as possible. It took a lot of growling, bleeding, and broken bones, but Derek finally chased the other boys out too, ordering them to stay away for at least three days.

Derek took a place on the stairs, where he couldn’t directly see Erica, and kept vigil for her. He knew she’d likely be humiliated enough when it was over; not because there was anything wrong with being horny or sexual, but because she had no control over her body. He couldn’t see her from where he was, but he could hear her and smell her. She’d brought herself off so many times from masturbation Derek imagined that Stiles would make some tasteless joke about carpal tunnel syndrome.

Derek brought her food, water, and a blanket. He also brought her a few books and magazines for the short down-times between her orgasms, when her mind was clear enough for her to focus on things other than sex. A day into her confinement, he’d plugged in a stereo and played music, loud enough to cover most of her noises. The music also distracted her a little. He hoped it helped.

*****

Derek came in his pants three times that weekend, as he kept quiet vigil over Erica. The hormones and pheremones she was putting out had his own body worked into a frenzy, especially combined with her moans and grunts. By the third day her moans were coupled with pain and exhaustion. She wanted it to be over, and he didn’t blame her one bit.

He smelled it when it ended. Erica had passed out after what Derek guessed was her three hundredth orgasm, give or take a couple dozen. The whole thing had taken her about four days to burn through.

When Derek was sure it was over he unlocked the cage, and gently lifted the unconscious girl. She was naked, most of her clothing destroyed in a pile. He carried her to one of the camping cots set up for when they needed to sleep there, and covered her with a blanket.

She might be a little sore when she woke up, but her healing would fix that soon enough. She’d probably be embarrassed. But he hoped that this experience was a better option than her having sex she’d probably regret and getting pregnant at sixteen.

Erica was Derek’s, he was responsible for her. He was her Alpha, and it was his job to take care of her. He hoped, thinking of Laura, that he was doing a good job.

*!*


End file.
